random stories of my imagination
by Mushra the enterran
Summary: very very random no chapters just random stories
1. Don't you

Ok this is a random thingy my sister and I thought of, and it does go along with shinzo.

Disclaimer: I don't own shinzo

Random story 1: Don't you

Hollie and Heather where dancing to the song 'Girls just want to have fun'.

They where jumping up and down now, just being girls, when Heather jumped up to high and landed in the celestial realm.

"How do I get back to Earth?" Heather said jumping up and down trying to break a hole in the clouds.

Soon guardians surrounded her. "Cool if you guardians are here that means Mushra is real!" Heather said with excitement.

"Yes he is" One of the guardians said.

"Where is he?" Heather asked with excitement.

"Over there" The guardians said in union.

It turned all dark, and then a spot light was on Celestial Mushra. Mist filled the stage he was on. Music started to play.

Mushra turned around and sang. "Don't you wish your girl friend, was hot like me, don't you." Mushra sang while dancing.

See, very random. If you want email me and make up a random story and I might put it on here. If not well you have to wait for awhile till another random story crosses our minds and is posted up.


	2. Thin ice

Jade Angel Phoenix, you wanted ice skating well, here. I make it earlier then I expected, but I had to make it.

Story 2: Thin ice

The shinzo team was ice-skating, all but mushra. He was left sitting on the bench. He was dressed in the thickest winter clothes in the world. He could barely move.

"Mushra, come on this is fun!" Yakumo said doing a figure eight.

"But, what if I fall threw and go into the freezing water?" Mushra asked on the bench.

"Mushra this is the thickest ice in town, you wont fall threw." Sago said doing a spin.

"Yah but," Mushra was cut of by kutal.

"If I'm on here, it's safe." Kutal said jumping up and down.

"Sago, can you blast water on the ice." Yakumo said coming up to sago.

Sago blasted water on the ice. It barely made a mark.

"See, its thick" Sago said.

"Well, ok" Mushra said taking of his boots and putting skates on.

Mushra took one step on the ice and fell threw.

Ok please review and I need help! I need ideas! Well till the next story bye!


	3. Don't mistake mushra for a kid

Disclaimer I don't own shinzo or the freaky purple dinosaur.

Random story 3: Don't mistake mushra for a kid

The shinzo team was walking threw town.

"Look uncle kutal!" Este said jumping up and down and pointing at a group of kids.

"He's here!" Rai said.

"We finally get to meet him!" Sen said.

"Meet who?" Mushra asked looking down at the kittens.

"Barney!" They said in union.

"I remember barney when I was little!" Yakumo said happily.

They walked up to the crown of kids. In the middle of the kids was the big purple dinosaur.

"Barney!" The kittens said as it was their turn to go get his autograph. When the kittens were done, Barney walked up to mushra.

"Hey there little kid!" Barney said patting mushra on the head.

"I'm not little I'm fifteen years old!" Mushra said grabbing his arm.

After five minutes all that was left was foam and an enterran running home.

See don't mistake him for a little kid. One more thing, I HATE BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The dark card

Ok I'm back with another random story. This story came to me by the help of one of my friends, sago girl 12. Now this is just a crazy story we made from the top of our heads. Ok just to let you know the first part I'm talking for mushra, or mush for short, then half way I pass him on to sago girl or Jordan. So right now this is my longest random story thanks to sago girl 12

Random story 4: The dark card

**Heather says:**

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr I give up u win

**Jordan says:**

**Yah!!!! *throws hands up in the air* ^^**

**Heather says:**

Hahaha but I'll get u soon mwahahahahaha

**Jordan says**:

***hides under table* o-ok**

**Jordan says**:

**I'm scared!!!!**

**Jordan says:**

**lol**

**Heather says:**

Mwahahahahaha I'm all powerful heather and I have mushra's crown and u can't stop me

**Jordan says**:

**Yeah? Well, I can transform into salina *and hang with sago, oh, sorry***

**Heather says**:

What about mushra *has innocent face*

**Jordan says:**

**You can hang with us too, just as long as you don't whine.**

**Heather says**:

I'm not whining

**Jordan says:**

**I was joking**

**Heather says**:

I know

**Jordan says**:

**Oh**

**Heather says:**

Now what was I doing? Oh yes!

**Heather says:**

Mwahahaha I'm the most powerful being on enterra

Mushra: I think she has a black card *gulp*

**Jordan says:**

**Uh, um, well, I have an extremely powerful energy blast *gulps, too***

**Heather says:**

Oh really a little wind wont hurt me

**Heather says:**

Mushra: mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*

**Jordan says:**

**Scaredy cat!!**

**Heather says:**

Mushra: I'm not scared it's just I had to get something..... On the other side of enterra yah that's it *runs*

**Jordan says:**

**Whatever, mush.**

**Heather says:**

Now its time to fight *runs over and tickles*

**Jordan says:**

**Ahhahaha, stop it ii-i can't take it. *rolling on the floor***

**Heather says:**

Tickle tickle mwahahaha I'm going to win this time

**Jordan says:**

**Nooooooooo! Ahahaha!! Stooopp!!!**

**Heather says:**

Mushra: *runs back and tickles both*

**Heather says:**

Mushra: wow this is fun ^^

**Jordan says:**

**Heather, lets double team him^-^ *smiles evilly***

**Heather says:**

Ok then you are next *tickles mushra*

**Jordan says:**

**Fine *tickles mush with***

**Heather says:**

Mushra: no wait that's no fair 2 against 1 *laughs uncontrollably*

**Jordan says:**

**Hehehehe**

**Heather says:**

Mushra: what can I give u 2 to stop *still laughing*

**Jordan says**:

**Hmmm......a ride your hover board**

**Jordan says:**

**I dont know**

**Heather says:**

Mushra: fine but what about u heather

**Heather says:**

Lets see I would like a new pair of... wait *turns normal for a few seconds* help me take the black card out of me!!!

**Heather says:**

*cough* play mushra for me please *cough*

**Jordan says:**

**Ok**

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: How do I get it out?**

**Heather says:**

Ummmm lest see think of something funny

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Oh, u mean like u crashing that one time on my hover board?**

**Heather says:**

Sure something like that but not painful

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Ok, um......give me a sec**

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Hmmmmm......oh, that time kutal and sago were covered in mosquito bites?! Hahahaha *falls on his back laughing***

**Heather says:**

No no no nothing like that please

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Well, what?! The only funny things I can really think of are a bit painful, but actually, sadly, they've mostly happen to me.....i dont know**

**Heather says:**

Ok maybe the little bugs can get me I mean they could suck out the power of the black card

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Ok, where're they at?**

**Heather says:**

I don't know lets pretend king daku is still alive and you ask him

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Ok. *walks up to daku's door, knocks, and asks* hey, you got any left over bugs in there? *sees a bucket falling a catches to see the bugs inside* a shiver runs all threw him. He brings them to heather* are these the ones you are talking about? *he asked in annoyed tone* **

**Heather says:**

*gulp* yup those r the ones

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: *gulps too* so, uh what we going to do with them? *eyes one that's starting to try and crawl out***

**Heather says:**

Ummmm lets see ask daku to do something that wont be to painful

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Ok, I'll go ask a bad guy if he can do something none painful to a good guy. *walks back over there* hey, we kind of need your help to get the card out with the bugs, but you can't hurt her, ok?**

**Jordan says:**

**Daku: *walks out* fine, but me and you will battle. **

**Mush: fine. *brings daku***

**Heather says**:

*gulp* hi daku..... BE MY FRIEND..... DONT HURT ME!!!!!!!!!!!

**Heather says:**

Oh right I have the black card...... daku try and stop me

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: You mean fight?**

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: I thought you said no pain**

**Heather says:**

Yah that's the black card talking hurry up with the bugs

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Ok *tosses bugs on her and daku, with some weird bug power, orders them to find the card and bring it out***

**Heather says:**

Wait that sounds like it would hurt

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Make up your mind. Pain or no pain, women?!!**

**Heather says:**

Oh ok fine if it would get the darn thing out of me

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Ok, keep doing what you are doing, bugs.**

**Heather says:**

Well at least make me go to sleep or something

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Oh, ok. *mush clocks her on the head and knocks her out**

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: There, you are asleep**

**Heather says:**

z z z z z z z

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Hey, I think I see the card coming out of her chest. Yeah, there brining it out. It's out!!!! It's out!!!! *looks at daku who just tried to hit him* hey, can't you wait? **

**Daku: u won't win again.**

**Heather says:**

z z z z z z

**Jordan says:**

**Mush; aaaaahh!!!! Heather wake up, please!!!!!**

**Heather says:**

z z z z z z pie z z z z z z

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Pie? Whoa, hey, watch it. I have to sit with that. HEATHER!!!!! WAKE UP!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!**

**Heather says:**

z z z z z what happened *wakes up*

**Jordan says:**

**The card came out, then daku attacked me waaaaaahhh!!! *runs around in circles***

**Heather says:**

Go hyper form mushra! HYPER FLAME!!!!!! *goes into hyper mode*

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Oh, yeah. HYPER FLAME!!! *hyper forms* aaaaarrrrgghhh!!! *attacks daku***

**Heather says:**

*goes behind daku and tickles him*

**Jordan says:**

**Daku: aaaahhhh!! Ha ha, what are you ha doing?!! Haha stop that haha!!! I MEAN IT!!!!1 STOP!!!**

**Heather says:**

Tickle tickle you guys that's his weakness tickle him

**Jordan says:**

**Salina/me: oooookkaaa *goes and tickles daku* **

**Mush: with pleasure *smiles evilly and starts to tickle* **

**Daku; NOOOOOOO!!!!!! AAAAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Heather says:**

Mushra y didn't u think of this before *still tickles*

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Uh, I don't know. **

**Me: because he is stupid ^^**

**Heather says:**

Hey leave him alone

**Heather says:**

So when is this guy going to get carded

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: I don't know, maybe we should attack while he is weakened**

**Heather says:**

Yes I'll tickle you two attack

**Jordan says:**

**Ok *starts to make miniature energy ball that will kick daku's.....wait, I'm to young to say that. Well, to kill daku.* fire!!!!!**

**Heather says:**

Hey watch it I'm still here!!!!! *dodges*

**Heather says:**

So is he gone *comes out of hiding place*

**Jordan says:**

**Yeah, he's gone**

**Heather says:**

yay yay yay yay yay

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: oh, dont worry bout me, I was just nearly killed by salina's energy ball.**

**Jordan says:**

**Oh sorry**

**Jordan says:**

**I said fire, but you two didn't listen**

**Heather says:**

Awww poor mushra hey I was busy laughing

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: You need to freaking be careful with that attack, Salina!! **

**Salina/me: uh **

**1. I said fire which means I was firing it, yal just didn't get it. **

**2. the names jaden, not salina, i just transformed into her. **

**3. heather, you better hold me back, becuase he is really starting to get on my nerves. **

***mushra is sticking his tongue out and making faces as I talk***

**Heather says:**

Ok calm down that's just mushra's personality

**Jordan says:**

**Yea, ok. *sits down and changes back to myself***

**Heather says:**

Good and mushra control that temper or I'll come after you and remember we are evenly matched

**Jordan says:**

**Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah *if u wondering why I did that, watch lilo & stitch***

**Heather says:**

I know what you're talking about and don't make mushra angry

**Jordan says:**

**Oh sorry**

**Heather says:**

Now why is mushra so quiet when we usually say something like this he gets angry?

**Jordan says**:

**Mush: zzzzzzzzzzz, wait, what? Oh, sorry, yal are just so boring I fell asleep.**

**Heather says:**

Grrrrrr *slaps mushra* I'm not boring!!!!!!!!

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Oooowwww, ok, your not.**

**Heather says:**

Ok mushra that's not like you come one you big chicken fight

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Oh, ok. Bring it.**

**Heather says:**

*pulls ear*

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Ow ow ow ow ow. Let go. Let go!!!!**

**Heather says:**

No never

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Oooooowwwww. **

**Me: hahahaha**

**Heather says:**

Ok I'll let go of your ear *grabs the long front hair*

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Ow. Ok, you can pull my ear, just not the hair. Not the hair! **

**me: rofl**

**Heather says:**

Ok then I get the little ear again

**Heather says:**

*grabs ear*

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: Ow**

**Heather says:**

Aren't u going to fight back?

**Jordan says:**

**Mush: I'm really tired and I don't want t-ah ha!!!! *gets out of her reach, then tickles her* hahahaha**

**Heather says:**

*dodges jumps on mushra's back*

**Heather says:**

*grabs front hair* lets go horsey

**Jordan says:**

**lol**

**Heather says:**

*kicks mushra's sides* go horsey!!!!


	5. The bird shop

Heather: sorry haven't done one of these in a while had so much stuff to do, school other story making my is it a dream manga (not doing so good), and another manga. I thought of this on my way to school.

Story 5: The bird shop

Mushra stood randomly in a pet store that randomly appeared, a bird happened to randomly show up and Yakumo who held the bird randomly gave it to Mushra… what a random world shinzo is.

Mushra held a small light blue and white parakeet that Yakumo gave to Mushra to hold in a pet store.

"Are you trying to make a point by giving me a small bird?" Mushra asked staring at the small chirping bird.

"No, I thought you might like this one." Yakumo said. "Besides, look at the name plate on the cage." The name plate read Mushie-moo.

"Darn you Heather!" Mushra called out to the author of the story.

On earth

Sneeze

"I think someone's talking about me." Heather said typing the same words you are reading right now.

On Enterra

"Why can't I have a big blue one like Sago has?" Mushra said pointing at Sago who was running around screaming with a big blue macaw on his back pecking at his helmet.

"Hey where Kutal?" Mushra asked.

Outside

"Oh all the things I could make with all the birds in there." Kutal said trying to control himself and drooling.

So the cat enterran randomly disappears and the birds randomly go away and Enterra randomly goes out of existence.

**And now you will randomly review!**

Heather: I don't know when I'll make another but the Mushie-moo, that's my parakeets name.


	6. Experiment W8

Heather: ok a story I wanted to make for a while

Disclaimer: I don't own shinzo I only own Ookami.

Story 6: Experiment W-8

'Where am I?' A young boy asked himself as he floated in a test tube.

"Good, this one is stable." Someone said waking up to the test tube.

'Who is that?' The young boy asked himself as he slowly woke up. The boy had a wolf's tail, ears and paws.

The person, who was a scientist, entered something into the computer next to the test tube. The tube opened up, spilling the greenish liquid that was in the tube.

The scientist picked up the young wolf boy, who was small enough to carry with one hand, over to a table.

"Speak" The scientist demanded the young boy. But the boy said nothing. "I said speak!" He said again and louder, earning a growl from the boy.

"Should we put him in the radiation container, like the others?" Another scientist said coming into the room.

"Would you" The first scientist said tossing the boy over to the scientist like he was nothing.

"Geez, would you be more careful with the experiments! Last time you did that, you killed the test subject." The second scientist said placing a tag on the boy and putting him into the container.

"Why should I? These monsters don't deserve to live." The first one said.

**In the container**

"So you're the newest of the humans' experiments?" Some on said to the boy in the container. He had blond hair and snake like eyes. "What's your name?"

The boy looked at the snake looking boy around his age but was much bigger. The boy held out the tag that was around his neck and showed it to the snake boy.

"W-8, well welcome to torture W-8, I'm S-2." The snake boy said to W-8.

After S-2 introduced himself the other experiments came in to view.

"I'm B-1" A creature who looked like a beetle said.

"My name is B-3" A girl with small wings said.

"F-4 is my name" Said a fish like boy.

"Mines H-5" A half horse half other animal said.

"I'm C-6" Said a cat like creature.

"P-7 is the name" A boy with short purple hair and red eyes said last.

"So can you speak?" S-2 asked W-8.

W-8 just shook his head.

"Well when they shoot you with the radiation, you'll be talking like those darn humans." B-3 said. She yelled the last part to make sure the scientists had heard her.

"Shut it!" The first scientist said kicking the container. "Just for that I'm gonna hit you with a radiation blast as powerful as 20 nuclear bombs!" The scientist said turning on the radiation.

When the radiation started, W-8 started to feel weird. Not only that he felt himself gain power, but that ended in a second when the scientist turned up the power. The power was so great W-8 felt like his bones were melting.

W-8 started howling in pain, but soon the howl started to become words, which where. "No stop it!"

"You wish" The scientist said laughing.

"STOP!" W-8 yelled. He started to feel something weird on his front paw. The right paw started to glow grey. "Shadow claw!" He called out ripping open the container and running out.

The radiation was still on when he got out and the two scientists who were in the room where killed from the radiation.

**Outside the laboratory**

"I hate all humans!" W-8 Said ripping off the tag. "I wish I was never made!" W-8 ran off to a place other than the lab.

**A few hours later**

W-8 entered a dark alley.

"I got a weird feeling." W-8 said putting his paw on his stomach as it growled.

"Looks like you're hungry pup." A grey dog said walking over to him. "Here take this" The dog gave W-8 a piece of old meat.

"Why are you helping me" W-8 asked the dog.

"Well I couldn't let a young pup starve to death. But the thing is you're not really a pup are you." The dog said lying next to W-8.

"What do you mean?" W-8 asked eating the meat.

"Your part human" The dog said.

"I'm part what! No I could never be part monster. Humans are mean monsters!" W-8 said running off again.

The dog sighed looking at his collar and a lost poster of a dog that hung near him. "You'll learn one day pup, that not all humans are evil."

"No I can't be part human!" W-8 said still running.

"What are you doing here little kid?" A man in all black said smirking.

"Your ours now mutt" A second man said shooting W-8 with a dart.

**A few hours later**

"Where am I?" W-8 asked himself the second time that day.

"Were taking you to lady Rusephine, mutt." The first man said.

"There she will train you to be her most powerful weapon." The second one said.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you two!" W-8 said. He started to feel power surging though his tiny body.

"Well you are and you can't do anything about it." The second one said laughing.

"We'll see about that! Shadow Moon Form!" W-8 called out transforming into a wolf with grey stripes on his legs and from his nose all the way to the tip of his tail and his fur was pure white. There was a moon crescent on his forehead and his eyes were golden along with the moon crescent.

"I told you to keep him caged up!" The second man said scared at the snarling W-8.

"Well I didn't know it was gonna hyper form!" The first one said.

**W-8 POV**

I kept growling at the two people who tried to take me away, that is, till I heard something.

"Ultra hyper flame" I heard someone call out.

"Take care of those men, I'm gonna go look at the animal." I heard someone call out. I sniffed the air to check her scent.

'She's human though there is some hint of animal in her.' I thought to myself as she stepped closer to me. I was about to attack when the other person she was with grabbed her arm.

"Heather what are you doing? It could be dangerous!" A man in red armor said.

"I can take care of myself. Besides," She said pointing to a gold thing on her head, "I can hyper form."

"Well just be careful" The man said letting go of the girl's arm.

The girl started walking up to me, not in a mean way but in a kind way. I didn't know why but I went over to her and fell asleep.

Many days have passed since I escaped the lab where I was made. I have a new name, its Ookami which means wolf in Japanese. And the girl she became my mommy and the guy in the armor, that was my new daddy in hyper form. I have a lot of family now and a lot of them are human. What I've learned from my new family is, not all humans are bad and maybe one day the others can see that too.


	7. 20 ways to kill lanancuras

I made this out of boredom

Random story 7: 20 ways to kill lanancuras

1: do what Mushra did and make him blow up by going into a big asteroid/ meteor thingy

2: blow him up

3: tie him to a chair and let Yakumo talk to him about world peace

4: put him in pink frilly clothes and he'll die of embarrassment

5: make Rusephine turn him into a kid and let ryuma scare his childhood life with his (or her's 0.o) freakish eyes and girly ways

6: let ryuma be in the same room as him

7: let ryuma be in the same room as him but show him a cliff so he could jump off and get away from the creep (I bet he'd choose he cliff I know I would!)

8: show lanancuras the English dub of shinzo and how they cut out so many scenes

9: put him in a SMALL room with all the mushra fan girls (they'll murder him for killing Mushra)

10: make him eat mushra's dirt stew

11: make him eat my food! Mwahahahaha!

12: show him the horrors of Barney!

13: make him watch dora, barney, teletubbies and boobas over and over and over again!

14: make him listen to a justin bieber song

15: take away his powers and let the granite warriors beat his butt for killing them

16: take away his powers.

17: make him stay in a room filled with hippies (like Yakumo)

18: let an old lady beat him with her cane

19: let binka teach im a lesson

20: if that doesn't work then repeat 1-19 over and over again, thank you and hope you had a fun time murdering lanancuras I know I did^^


	8. 20 ways to kill gyasa

Because I loved 20 ways to kill Lanancuras I shall make another one! Don't hurt me I know I haven't updated anything for a while but I'll try to get to the other stories soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo or any of the other animes/cartoons/movies said in this 20 ways

Random story 8: 20 ways to kill Gyasa

1: Put him in a giant furnace with no means of escape and watch him burn! Though he will shed his skin so he will needed to be burned again and again and again… but that's the fun part!

2: Put an electric collar around his neck (somehow won't help you there), and make him act out the play of Romeo and Juliet with Ryuma, Lanancuras, Daku, Franken, Diehanger, Kimilas, Queen Beeing (preferably her), and/or Rusephine. You will need collars for them too.

3: Make him do the Macarena.

4: Chop off his hair using the booby trap from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade… You can only hope it will take a little more than off the top.

5: Sick Lanancuras on him (again use the collar).

6: Make him listen to the song that never ends.

7: Throw him into one of the twilight movies; your choice. Warning: It will only work if you don't like the movies or books.

8: Put him in an episode of SpongeBob. No matter how hard he tries he won't be able to get rid of the square menace… just ask Squidward.

9: Make him join the Host club (again use the collar). Warning: Might scare away customers.

10: Let Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist "play" with him.

11: Give him a mirror.

12: Throw a Pokeball at him. Warning: Training your Gyasa will be hard work.

13: Stick him in a call of duty game with no powers.

14: Make Rusephine shrink him and stick him in your local high school. (For maximum death put collar around him and sick him on the school bullies)

15: Put him in a small room with Mushrambo fan girls and let them loose! (Like Lanancuras they will kill him for hurting Mushrambo).

16: Show him his baby pictures and remind him of how he use to wet the bed.

17: Put headphones on him and play music. He will be running around screaming, "There are voices in my head!" Eventually he will either pass out or die.

18: Let Winry from Fullmetal alchemist beat him with her wrench.

19: Let that same old lady from last chapter beat him with her cane.

20: If that doesn't work then repeat 1-19 over and over again, thank you and hope you had a fun time murdering Gyasa I know I did!

Warning: Mushratheenterran is not responsible for any mental and/or physical harm that said character(s) can and will do to you.

Results may vary.


End file.
